Malcolm Haine & the Codex of Fate
by Anonymagus
Summary: It was 1991. Another descendant of Salazar Slytherin will start his first year at Hogwarts. Will history repeat itself? And how does he react being in the same year as the famous Harry Potter? DARK, MUGGLE BASHING, OC, OOC, NO SLASH, NO MARY SUE.
1. Prologue

'Malcolm Regalis Haine, fly immediately towards the ground. If the muggles see you there...!'

Hesitantly the boy that was riding on a rather expensive broomstick flied sighting towards the ground. He must be a year of ten or so. When he had landed, he swooped his half long hair out of his face while looking with a malicious twinkle in his eyes towards the man that had been calling from the open backdoor in which he stood with a stern expression on his face.

'eh.. Father', the boy said without letting any emotions shine through the tone of his voice, 'Why should I care about the muggle filth seeing me? It is a nice day, won't you agree? So I considdered it would get me a nice panorama If I went to investigate the landscape from above.'

'Now, now, Regalis,' The man replied seriously, 'I thought I made it clear enough that the trees around the estate needs to grow just that little more to also conceal the sky, so that the muggles won't see anything well... inappropriate.'

The slender boy who was standing with his broomstick in his hand faced his father while letting out a cough of annoyance. 'You didn't got me an answer Father. Why should I care anything about what the muggles do or do not see? I mean, if they do not believe in magic, so be it then,, but I have no intentions to hide my wizardhood and everything that comes with it from stupid ignorant muggle fools.'

'Mind your manners, Malcolm,' the man said sternly, 'You know verry well, that I do not agree with these methods of muggleprotection that the Ministry advises, but I tell you one thing, and I tell you this once more, that we will get ourselves in big trouble if we do not oblige by these stupid laws of theirs.'

The young black haired boy huffed slighly and said in an irritated manner, 'Then why should you and Mother have given me that broom for my birthday, if there is no way to use it regularly?'

'Patience son, have patience,' the man said, 'don't you remember that I was working on having these trees grow a bit faster so that you can get as much flying experience as you desire? It takes some time though. Anyway, there just came an owl for you.'

'Really Father?' asked the boy while not being able to keep the twinkle of enthousiasm out of his opal eyes, 'May I please see what it'd brought?'

'Well of course' the man said, while bringing a hand towards his robe pocket.

When the hand came back into sight it held an envelope that seemed to be made from a folded and seeled piece of parchment. Not that the boy noticed the material being quite a bit unusual, not at all, although he didn't recieved that much letters, he reckoned such an envelope as being Wizarding in nature. As he took the letter from his father, he didn't really take notice of the curly green words which whom the envelope was adressed.

Malcolm Regalis Haine,  
Haine Estate, Eastern Outskirts,  
Takeley, Essex.

However, when he flipped the envelope, the sight of a marvelous wax seal was stamped against the back side, a stamp which showed a crest of some sort. It seemed to be divided in four parts, and there were two ribbonlike things stamped around the edges of the top and bottom of the actual crest, on which was readable, HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.

'So this is the crap' murmured the boy softly while quickly scanning the first of the two parchments the envelope held.

the other, the man, just nodded while muttering 'manners, Malcolm, when do you learn.'

Not that the boy was paying attention to the muttered correction of his father. He pulled the second parchment to the front and while he eyed the list of supplies and equipment to acquire, he spat, 'hmpf, we aren't even allowed to bring snakes along, what a worthless school this is.'

'Mind your manners, Regalis, or I'll teach you how to.' said the man in a raised voice. 'I am aware that you are going to nowhere without the companionship of Noir, however, none of the wizarding schools, that is Beauxbattons and Durmstrang, do currently allow snakes, and as your mother and I do not have enough time in order for homeschooling you, you have to choose one of the top three schools in Europe in order to recieve proper education, meaning that you have to come over the fact that they don't allow the companionship of your dear snake.'

'I refuse' the boy said in an aggressive manner. 'There is no way in getting me to leave my dear Noir for more then twelve hours. You can forget about that Father, I'm not going.'

'Do I have to curse you into enrolment?' the man asked in a threatening way.

'I'll go if Noir can accompany me, and else, I still refuse, and there is no way to curse me into going, for I shall tell the Ministry what a pig my father is for cursing his own son'.

'Malcolm don't be silly, for you do know what the imperius curse can do.' the man stated simply

'And I know what the curse can't' replied the boy.

'and that is...?' the man challenged,

'it can't break or force a determined Will.' was the simple reply from the boy.

'and that is so true my son.' sighted the man in despair, 'well... then... maybe we should go look into ways on how to smuggle your Dear Snake in without being catched don't you agree? and then, when we once found a way, in which school do you desire to enrol?'

The slender boy with steep black hair thought for a moment, then answered 'well, as we live in England now, and as we descended from Great Founder Slytherin, I don't see why I should prefer any other school except for Hogwarts, although it is a bit of a shame that they have The Dark Arts on their banlist.'

at the last statement from the boy, the man who had been serious during the whole of the conversation couldn't withold a smirk. 'Do not worry Regalis,' he said assuringly, 'I can teach you those after you have finished your first year.'

The boy frowned while muttering 'as if I can wait that long.'

At that very moment the man opened his mouth in order to say something, but seemingly after a second thought he closed his mouth again, turned and wandered back into the house. 


	2. The Marvelous Mansion

Somewhere in the greens between the Dunmow Road and the A120 speedway stood a gigantic mansion. For those who could see it, it was a magnificent building surrounded by gardens which held the most remarkable flora ever seen throughout Britain. There was a majestic gate that prevented strangers from entering the property, gates that were most worthy of notice due to the artistic manner in which they were created. Seemingly, those majestic gates were crafted by one of the most skillful artisans there ever had existed, for its beauty was outstanding due to the many details that were placed as decoration around a well styled crest.

However, how strange it might sound, most of the people inhabiting the area were not aware of the rich estate being there, and although many children had told their parents about it being there present, none of them were being able to see it, and thus they shove it aside as being a legend of some sort taking over the innocent minds of their precious children.

If they could see it however, they would notice there being some things rather strange to it. Firstly, there weren't any roads near or directed to its location, nor did the rich estate seemed to have a private driveroad. Also one would suspect the rich inhabitants of the building having a rather expensive car of some sort, but none of the children had mentioned seeing any car at all.

And who were these inhabitants anyway? It seemed like none of the villagers had ever seen, not to say speak, one of them. No one just seemed to know anything in relation to who there were living, if there lived somebody, and none of the children had ever seen someone arriving or leaving the mansions property.

But how could they? For as they were muggles, they wouldn't possibly be able to see something that was especially hidden from their sight by people from whom they couldn't possibly believe there existed. As for their children, as long as they believe in magic, they would be able to see through the illusionary spells that were casted on every tree marking the vast borders of the estate. But then one could wonder why none of these children hadn't seen any sign of life within the borders of the property.

A good explanation to that would be, that there was probably no one living there, but then, how could these gardens stay in such a beautiful state without proper maintenance. There should at least live someone who took care about the gardens, one would think, but then, why haven't any of these children seen anyone roaming around the mysterious estate?

The truth in fact was, that the property with its large mansion and beautiful gardens was occupied and maintained by Corbin Haine, his wife Thora, and their firstborn son Malcolm. They had been living in France onto about ten years before their son would have been born, and their family had lived there for five generations. However, the family was from English origin although one could doubt about this mere fact.

After father Corbin and his wife had decided to emigrate back to the ground their ancesters had lived on, they went in search for a piece of land to transport their house to. After setting a good deal with a muggle salesman, they went first to London to exchange some Gallions to muggle currency, and thereafter they paid the man the price in cash, and that is how the family Haine started living between the Dunmow Road and the A120 speedway of the village of Takeley.

However none of the muggles living in the area had noticed the mansion with its beautiful gardens and majestic gate appear from nowhere. And as Father Haine had spelled the property in such a way that no one would ever suggest that it hadn't been there before, none of the children being able to see it questioned its existance.

But then, why hadn't the children never seen any member of the family, even if they could look through the shielding spells Corbin had casted? That is because the ancient craftings of his wife, which descended in a straight line from Salazar Slytherin, a name muggles would never have heard about while every wizard does. The ancient craft of concealing wizards from muggle view and ears, was passed along within their family and was invented by the legendary wizard himself. It was exactly the same type of magic that he casted at the Hogwarts property during the years of the Founding, a specialized branch of magic where even muggle children wouldn't be able to look through. It was a family secret, and even husband Corbin didn't know the details about it.

'Malcom, are you comming? Dinner is ready.' called a womans voice through the open standing window.

The boy that had been sitting in the garden under a tree while reading a book slowly stood up and walked towards the backdoor. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Two weeks went by since Malcolm recieved his Hogwarts Invitation, and after his father sought out a way in order for him to bring his snake along, he had signed the invitation and send an owl back with it. Now it was Monday, and the boy was destined to pay a visit to Diagon Alley, and perhaps do some secretive research along a particular sidestreet although his father had forbidden him to set a foot in the Knocturnal area.

Not that the parents of the eleven year old boy would discover any of the plans the youngster had in mind. As they had their work during the whole of the day, they had permitted that the boy went there alone. It wouldn't be the first time for a pure blood wizard to visit the place, and as the boy seemed to know the way well enough by himself, they didn't seem to find it a nececity to guide him around.

'Just use the floo as we have taught you to,' his father had said.

'Once you flooed into the Leaky Cauldron, ask Tom the Bartender to help you access Diagon Alley.' his mother had explained.

'And don't forget to bring your key along so you can withdraw some money out of your vault.' his father had said while handing the slender boy a tiny golden key on a chain.

Now, that same slender boy with half lenghtened black hair and opal eyes stood in front of his wardrobe while he was wondering what robe would be the best to wear to upkeep his families reputation, and after a bit of hesitation he chose a plain black satin robe and a deep darkgreen cloak to drape around his shoulders.

When the boy was dressing and gearing himself up he snapped his fingers and ordered one of the house elfs for him to prepare breakfast.

A quarter or so went by while he was eating, and after that he walked to the fireplace, threw in a hand of floo powder and off he went to the Leaky Cauldron.

When the boy left the floo he noticed that there were not that much people in the pub. Some were sitting on a table reading the hot-off-the-press Daily Prophet, while others enjoyed a quick breakfast before going to their work. Therefore Malcolm didn't had any trouble asking the bartender to help him access the shopping area. The man simply nodded and silently guided the boy behind the counter to an alleyway with rusty smelly rubbish bins, while drawing his wand and tapping a particular brick in the wall. When the entrance appeared, the old bartender nodded friendly and left to serve his customers.

After the boy entered Diagon Alley, he payed a quick visit to the bank to then pull out his list of scool supplies and walking destined towards the wand shop muttering 'well, I guess the first thing I need is a wand.'

Two quarters or so later the boy stapped out of the wand shop and was one, ten inch wand made of Blackthorn with a phoenix feather core, richer and a few Gallions poorer.

Now this was done the boy decided it would be a good idea to buy a trunk so he would have an easy way carrying his newly bought stuff around, and without any difficulties he found the right store for it, and bought a trunk that had several hidden compartments and a few extra's such as the possibillity to secure access using passwords for several compartments and a few other options, and the possibillity to shrink and enlarge without using a wand. After he had installed some passwords in parseltongue, he commanded the trunk to shrink, picked it up and rushed along the Alley to buy the rest of his school supplies.

About one hour later he had bought everything except for a pet that was on his list, and he decided he'll go venturing Knockturn alley first before looking for the pet shop. Taking a quick look around he ducked in the sidestreet which was quite empty. 


	4. Knocturn Alley

There were a lot of different shops along the Knocturnal Alley, some of the type from which the young boy had the strong impression that it would be quite inappropriate for someone his age to enter, not to mention without the company of an adult or parent. on the other side of the street however, seemed to be a dusty bookshop with a really aged signboard above the door on which the name of the shop was barely readable. Anyway, through the window of that particular shop Malcolm could see a boy around his age sitting on a stool while browsing through the contents of a somewhat aged book, and it seemed obvious that there were no other customers. While wondering where the parents of the other boy might be, the black hared youngster decided to check it out.

He had never befriended someone his age, just because he didn't had a reason to. Yes, he was quite the lonesome guy, but not in a negative manner. His parents also hadn't any close friends except for their business colleagues, but they never invited anyone to their mansion. However now, with the prospect of his enrolment at Hogwarts, Malcolm wished he could at least befriend someone before the start of term. The prospective that this boy was sitting in a shop devoted to The Dark Arts made the young black hared boy only more eager to get to know the other, and hopefully the other would attend Hogwarts too so that they perhaps could become friends.

As Malcolm entered the shop he heard the hissing of a snake, obvious to warn the owner of a new customer that had entered. Instinctively the boy hissed back, but didn't get a response. He figured it might be just a taping of some sort, as being it an applicable sort of doorbell for a Dark Arts shop. As the young boy felt a bit ashamed for betraying his ancestry to random wizards, something that his father had warned him never to do, he quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed his stupid slip.

The shopkeeper however didn't seem to have noticed anything, and the other boy, which had been the only customer, also seemed to be oblivious, however Malcolm had a strong feeling that the other was faking it.

Eyeing the shop it seemed that it was quite ordered and although the shop itself was nothing alike Flourish & Blotts where he had bought the books that were on his list, the good thing was, that this little shop was purely devoted to The Dark Arts and closely related subjects.

As Malcolm began to browse the shelfs he'd wondered which field he should study first. Not being able to decide anything yet, the boy took a random introductionary book and went for a stool to browse its contents just in the corner where the other boy was seated, and after he sat down he began scanning the book for anything that might catch his interest.

A few minutes went by before the other boy looked up from his book and uttered his greetings. 'Hello,'

As Malcolm lowered his book he responded in a well mannered way 'Greetings.'

'Starting out with Dark Arts?' the other asked bluntly.

'yes, quite a bit, you?' Malcolm replied.

'Father has taught me quite a lot, but well, lets say that everyone favours their own field of practise.' the other said, somewhat arrogant.

'Ah, I see..' Malcolm replied, 'and your field may be?'

'I prefer Hexes and Charms.' the other drawled, 'and you?'

'I look foreward to follow charms and potions class at Hogwarts.' Malcolm replied eagerly.

'Guessing we will both attending Hogwarts then,' the other said, 'Guess I don't need to ask what house you prefer to be in. am I right?'

"thus I was right" Malcolm thought, while replying, 'Yes, you are. And you? Where do you aim for?'

the other slightly smirked, 'no way for me to aim for anything, My entire family was sorted in the noble house of Slytherin.'

'So we will be in the same house then.' Malcolm concluded.

The other confirmed and extended his hand 'Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself, My name's Malfoy, Draco.'

Malcolm shook the hand and replied 'and mine is Haine, Regalis Malcolm, but call me Malcolm please.'

the other nodded and asked 'should we be friends?'

'I appreciate to,' Malcolm replied.

'That will do then' Draco said while smiling, then opted, 'Anyway, if you are planning to start out with Dark Arts I suggest practising some curses first.'

'figures,' Malcolm said, 'but how can I practise these if I have no target to practise on?'

'Father taught me to practise on small animals, but only in a warded area, else we would get in trouble with the Law enforcement.'

'Ah, yes, Law enforcement, how pitty these ministry pigs are.' Malcolm muttered.

The other giggled 'hehe, you get my approval mate.'

'Anyway, How can I start practising if my father had forbidden me to go here and he wouldn't even allow me to teach Dark Stuff until I finished first year. Any idea?' Malcolm asked in a serious manner.

'Did he? not to dishonour your family mate, but that is worthless.' Draco said in a giggling manner. 'Anyway, I do not have another solution than you visiting me during the Christmas break, Father has the house warded against those pigs and as I am free to practise all sorts of curses as long as I don't aim them at people, I guess, he wouldn't have any problem with you cursing along with me, as long as you don't tell your parents opinion on the subject to my Father.'

'Would be cool,' Malcolm beamed 'However, I doubt that Father would like it that I do not want to go at home during the Christmas brieak, well, I guess I have to talk him into giving me abit more chances to fend for myself.'

The conversation went on and as the boys softly spoke to eachother to prevent the shopkeeper from eaves dropping, they sought out some books to buy. After Malcolm had hid the books in a hidden compartment of his trunk, he said goodbye to Draco and went back to Diagon Alley to look for a pet.

When he entered the pet shop he had immediately decided to buy an owl for they are the most useful of the animals that were allowed. After he found an owl to his likings he bought some other stuff too. And after they had left the shop the boy gave the owl instructions on where to fly, and went back to The Leaky Cauldron to floo back home. 


	5. Platform 9 34

Time passes and so it becaime September 1th. After Malcolm alongside his father, and his mother had apparated to Platform 9 3/4, with his shrunken trunk, his owl, and his snake that had been shrunken a bit and magically hidden from others view, the young boy searched the area for a glimps of his new friend Draco, while he talked with his parents about anything they could come up with..

It had been early when they left the manor, and although the Platform was crowded with many children and their parents, there seemed to be any sign of the other boy.

'Regalis, can I speak to you for a minute in private?' Malcolm's mother asked while glaring towards her husband to ask permission. The man nodded just before the black haired boy said, 'Well of course, If you would excuse me Father' and left with his mother in search for a less crowded spot along the platform.

When they reached such a spot, the boy asked 'What did you want to speak to me about Mother?'

The women looked around suspiciously, then drawed her wand to cast a quick privacy ward before answering 'I needed to give you something Regalis.'

Then the woman opened the bag she was carying and fished out something that seemed to be a copy of 'The Standard Book of Spells.' She looked at it in a weird manner and then handed the copy to her son.

'Eh, Mother, I just bought that book in Diagon Alley because it had been on my list of school supplies.' the boy said hesitantly.

'I know that son, of course, however, this is not what it seems to be, I disguised it in order for you to take it along without anyone noticing.' Ms Haine said, 'I suggest you to check it out once you're at Hogwarts. The password is Family Lore, but spoken in Parseltongue'.

The boy nodded and took the book, while pulling out his wand to use the shrinking spell he had just learned two weeks ago, so the book would fit into his robe pocket.

'I suggest that you don't tell Father, nor anyone else, and although there are spells on it to make it impossible to loose, I suggest you take very good care of it. Also, You can disguise the book into any other book you possess, just by tapping your wand to it and uttering the title of the disguise form, again in Parseltongue.' the boy's mother continued.

'The boy nodded, then saying 'Good Mother, I'll tell no one.'

Thora Haine inclined her head before saying 'Well, we should go back to where Father is, and play as if I just had to talk you into taking good care of yourself, as a worried mother as I am, would do.'

The boy smirked, and they both went back to where they had came from.

After a whole lot of talking with his parents, Malcolm saw that his friend Draco, and seemingly both his parents had entered the platform.

In a stealthily manner Malcolm looked to the boy, his eyes saying 'Don't come close, or else I have to explain from where I know you. We meet at the train.'

Seemingly, the other boy seemed to have caught it, and just went on conversating with his own parents.

And as the clock above the platform showed it to be ten minute before leaving time, Malcolm said goodbye to both his parents, dragged his belonings along the train while seeking an empty compartment. When he finaly found one, he waved at his parents, then turned back and jumped on the train out of his parents sight. 


	6. Hogwarts Express

As Malcolm settled himself in the empty compartment, he pulled out the new aquired book from his robe pocket, unshunk it, and parseled the password.

As the book flipped open the young boy was staring at the first page on which in curly letters was written:

---

TO MY LATEST HEIR

Since you acquired this book, possibly from one of your parents, it must be that you happen to enrol at Hogwarts for your first year.  
As I was one of the founders of the school, as you may or may not be aware of, during the years of the founding I implemented many secrets inside the building and its property and wrote them down in this book to pass them onto my future descendants, along with a handful of other hints and instructions that could aid you during your sevenn years of study.

As I do hope that you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts, and as I do wish that you keep up with your family's reputation, I as one of its founders have a couple of requests to ask from you before you read on.

Firstly. If the Sorting Hat, that is the magical device that will sort you into one of the four Hogwarts Houses, tempt to place you in a house other than Slytherin, speak to it within your mind using the Parseltongue language 'I am the Heir of Slytherin', or if you happen to be a far descendant of me, show the hat a visualized image of this very letter.

Secondly. Don't rush on discovering every secret that lays within the boundries of the Hogwarts Property, you will have plenty of time for that later during the year, so I suggest you first concentrate on your classes first.

Thirdly. You may inform a trusted friend of this book and its content, but be careful, and only reveal things if you are sure the person is to be trusworthy.

Fourthly. Do not trust the teachers, even if they had been in the Slytherin House during their school time, unless they prove to be trust worthy. But never inform them of the existance of this very book, for they might want to take it away from you and destroy it.

Fifthly. Do not tell anyone about your heritage, that is, if you do not bare the Slytherin name. You do better to hide that information from anyone, use occlumency if needed. I believe the reason of this small request will soon to be understand.

Sixthly. If you ever happen to get married and have children that are attending Hogwarts, do pass this very book onto them. Do not withhold it from their innocent minds, for the magic I casted on this book will cause you pain if you happened to try so. If your children are not to attend Hogwarts, pass this book and its password to them upon adulthood.

That it'l be for my requests, hopefully yo will have a grand learning experience at Hogwarts.

Your Ancester:

Salazar Slytherin (1113 A.D)

---

As Malcolm was engaged in reading the short letter of his far ancester, he didn't notice that his friend Draco had joined him in the empty compartment where he had setled, nor did he notice that the train was already start riding. Swiftly the slender boy closed the book, and took out his wand to shirnk it before placeing it back in the robe pocket where he had stacked it earlier.

'Greetings, sir Malfoy.' He said in a polite manner.

'Don't call me that, or I'll feel old,' the other boy said in a half smiling manner, 'Anyway, nice to see you again.'

'It is indeed.' Malcolm said, 'Did you had a nice vacation?'

'Quite indeed' Draco replied. 'I had a lot of fun flying around the Manor.'

'Ooh, I envy that, Father still doesn't allow me to fly because of the filth living in the area.' Malcolm replied.

'Too bad mate, Anyway, how went your study?' Draco asked in a cryptical manner.

'Very well,' Malcolm replied. 'As Father is usually not around because of his work, I had plenty of times to read upon the subject.'

'And your mother then? didn't she discover you studying?'

'Mother has no problem with such Art, at least she know how to keep a secret.' Malcolm grinned.

'Ah I see.' Draco commented understandingly. 'Anyway, have you read upon curriculum yet?'

'Well of course.' Malcolm replied 'I think there are bether ways to spend time at Hogwarts than reading through all these crap. As days were really bored, I had enough time to study each book on our list.' Malcolm said.

'Not that my vacation was that bored, but at least I had something to do during nighttime.' Draco replied. 'I'm glad that you have read them all as I did, so we will have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves apart from homework.' the other drawled.

At that very moment the door of the compartment in wich Malcolm and his friend were seeted a girl with bushy brown hair stood in the door opening and adked 'Have anyone of you seen a toad?'

'And who might you be?' Asked Draco inn an arrogant tone.

'Why would we, at least we know that toads are worthless creatures.' Malcolm commented.

'eeh, My name is Hermione Granger' the girl stammered somewhat shy.

'Granger? Do you call that a sirname?' Draco spat.

'Not that I know anyone with such a awful name' Malcolm opted.

The girl in the door opening blushed and stated 'my friend has lost its toad, have any of you seen one?'

'Call you that a friend,' Draco spat, 'Are you really so naive that you believe that one who is so unable to care for his own pet, is able to care for any sort of friends? Surely you are not not a wizardborn, aren't you?'

'Ewww, a mudfilth' Malcolm implied with the expression of disgust on his face, 'And why in Salazars Name did that so called friend of yours not went to search for it by himself? Or is he to filthy to know how to cast a Locator Charm?'

'Anyway, filthy mud, I suggest you leave our compartment, before I hex you into leaving us.' Draco said in a bored voice.

'Indeed, as my friend said, I don't like to associate with filth like yourselves.'

At that the girl closed the compartment door with a bang to thereafter run away in tears.

Both friend smirked.

'Well, that was a... rather... nice conversation, don't you agree Malcolm?' Draco drawled.

'Indeed it was.' Malcolm replied 'There is nothing more enjoyable then spewing on muggle filth.'

'Agree mate, agree.' the other muttered.

A whole lot later it was announced that they soon would be arriving at Hogsmeade station. Both boys changed into their school attire, and sat back to wait for the train to arrive. 


	7. The Sorting Hat

'First years over here,' called a grufly voice after Malcom and Draco had left the train. After the announcement of leaving all their belongings into the train, Malcom had smoothly shrunken his trunk and put it in his robe pocket. He suspected someone searching through his belongings for possible forbidden items, and although his trunk had been password protected, he didn't feel the urge to leave it unguarded.

When both friends walked into the direction from which the voice had called, they saw a gigantic man, or as Draco had described it, 'creature,' that was clothed in, according to Malcolms point of view, 'raggs.'

The 'creature' seemed to have a word with another student before guiding them towards a lake, calling out 'not more than four in a boat.'

As Malcolm and his friend climbed onto a wooden boat, two other students joined them, and as Draco seemed to know the other two students, he inclined his head while drawing, 'Ah, Crabbe, Goyle, good that you've joined us.'

As the boats voyaged from the jetty, there were some introductions between Malcolm and the two that had joined their boat, and as the slender black haired boy had his own thoughts about the other two, they could hear some ooohs and aaahs, when they voyaged around a corner and the magnificent castle of Hogwarts came into view.

'Didn't those fools read through their schoolbooks then?' scowled Draco.

'figure those filth hadn't enough brain to buy Hogwarts a History along with their school supplies.' was Malcolms dry response.

When they reached the other jetty they went of the boats and were guided by the 'creature' to two impressive wooden doors.

Then the creature took something from the ground and asked in a loud manner to a student 'Is this your toad?'

The student squeaked 'Travers, where have you been, I'm so glad I found you.' while Draco and Malcolm were trying hard to not laugh aloud at the remembering of their 'nice conversation' with the mudblood that had disturbed their conversation.

The creature knocked at the wooden doors, and they were opened revealing the hallway of Hogwarts and the stern aged witch that was gazing over the firstyear students there pressent.

'Professor McGonagall' the creature said roughly 'the first years.'

'Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here.' the witch answering while gestured to the students to follow her.

'Father said that the witch is a bloddy Gryffindork' Draco commented in a whisper.

'What class does she give?' Malcolm informed.

'Transfiguration.' Draco whispered

'ah, too bad.' Malcolm replied.

After they were brought towards a small room adjacent to the entrance hall, the professor hold a speach of some sort which Draco and Malcolm didn't pay attention to, and after some more waiting they were guided towards the Great Hall where the Sorting Ceremony would take place.

After Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll of parchment, she invited the students in alphabetical order to put on the dusty old Sorting Hat. That brought the thoughts of the slender blackhaired boy towards the letter of his ancestor. "Of course Slytherin had created that hat, or at least a part of it." the youngster thought, and his thoughts went on until the professor called out

'Haine, Malcolm.'

confidentially the slender boy walked towards the stool, picked up the hat and put it on his head before he sat down.

'ahhh, I see, another heir of one of my creators' the tiny voice of the sorting hat whispered into Malcolm's ear. 'I'll have no doubt that you will do great in...'

'SLYTHERIN.' the hat called out loud.

Malcolm put off the hat and walked over to his ancesters house table, waiting for Draco to join him.

As the sorting went by there had been some short introductions before Professor McGonagall called out

'MALFOY, DRACO.'

And soon the other joined in the ongoing conversation, in wich they were so engaged that they forgot about the sorting ceremony going on untill...

'POTTER, HARRY'

Most of those pressent in the Great Hall broke out in soft whispers, 'Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter,' while the boy walked a bit nervous towards the hat to then be sorted into

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Luckily that hat has spared us into fooling around with such a shameful celebrity.' Draco said in his arrogant tone.

'Agree mate.' Malcolm replied. 'filth like himself can only belong in the most filthy house of the four.'

Both friends grinned evilly. Then suddenly the plates were filled with food and after some boreing words of the Headmaster, the entire school engaged in filling their stomachs untill anyone had eaten enough and they went off to bed. 


	8. Welcome in Slytherin

After the first year slytherins had followed their prefect Marcus Flint through a maze of corridors, they finally ended standing in front of a stone wall. The prefect tapped on it and said: 'Behind here is our common room, but you cant go there unless you know the password.' Then he paused and looked at each of the first years with a pierced look, whereafter he whispered 'The password is Serpentis, do not forget it and don't write it down.'

Malcolm and the other firstyears had nodded and after that the prefect had said the password aloud which resulted in the stone wall sliding to the side revealing the in appropriate collors furnished common room, and the in black robes clad professor sitting in one of the chairs.

'Welcome in Slytherin.' he said, while hastily adding 'Marcus, thank you, you can retreat to your dorm now.' The prefect nodded and went down a carpeted stone stairs in the right end of the common room. Then the professor turned his gaze back onto the first years that were standing there formated in a half circle.

Slowly and softly he began to speak: 'As you may or may not have figured out yet, I am Professor Severus Snape, your head of house and your potions teacher. Now, as I am aware that you're all may be tired from all the excitement, I just happen to need to do some talking first, if you don't mind, so please sit down and let this whole talking sink into that ambitious braines of yours.'

After the students had seated down the professor continued. 'Now firstly, In here we do first names, meaning that I don't want to hear your professor crap. Secondly, I don't favour any of you in particular, so don't think that I actually do when I happen to hand out house points for free. That is because the other teachers keep subtracting points for obvious no good reason. Thirdly, Do not expect me to be your nice professor in any shared class, I have to keep up some reputation. And fourthly, there are no stupid questions.'

Then the professor paused, pulling out a vial from one of his robe pockets, uncapped it, and took a sip. After he'd swallowed whatever there may be in there he continued: "Now, as you all have happened to be sorted into Slytherin, there are a lot of things you need to know. Firstly, Slytherins are very private and secretive persons, they are also loyal, but their loyallity is rather to a few then to many, they are dependable, sticking together with their own kind, but they are also distrustful. Don't tell me that I am wrong, because I know from experience. Therefore it is that I can't allow as being your head of house, to let you all share just one dorm, as it goes in all other houses. Rather it is my opinion that you should only share a dorm with people who you do trust, eventually allowing newfound trusted friends to move in during the course of the year.'

Again the professor paused, taking another sip from the vial he held in his hand. 'Now, I want you to form groups but only with those you know and trust, so that the house elves can prepare your dorms.'

After some hesitation small groups were formed. Malcolm found Draco easily and the blond added Blaise Zabini to their group after a quick explanation that the boys parents were friends with his father. Crabbe and Goyle wanted to join the little group but Draco, after sharing a quick look with Malcolm and Blaise, disagreed and opted that they should form their own group eventually adding a boy named Theodor. However the mentioned boy seemed to prefer having a dorm for himself only. The girls agreed on sharing one dorm following the motto 'the more the fun', however, a girl named Tracy prefered just like Theodor to have a dorm just for herself.

Now that they all had chosen on with whom to share a dorm, the professor told the firstyears to return back to their seats and continued: 'We Slytherins should all act like a family and stick together, especially when away from Slytherin territory. That means that any argument you have with another slytherin should stay in here. Stealing wheather it is information or items will be not tollerated, as well as spreading rumours about another fellow, also betraying the acts of another fellow to a teacher, except for your head of house will be punished, do you all understand?'

The firstyears nodded and after their head of house took another sip from his vial he said. 'As you all might know, Hogwarts is a maze and it would be not easy for you to find your way around. Now, we wont end up in forbidden corridors now would we? And as getting lost shows our weaknesses to those of other houses we cant let that happen, and the same goes with being late for classes because you were lost. That would put us slytherins to a shame.

The professor paused and looked each of the first years in the eyes with a piercing look before continuing. 'Now our honourable Founder had forboded that the members of other houses won't be that helpful towards us Slytherins, therefore he was so good to invent something that would aid us during our stay at the school and thereafter. However our founder deemed only those worthy of gaining this piece of information that were willing to sign a contract of secrecy which is in many ways very similar to a Fidelius Charm...'

Having that said, the professor pulled out a piece of parchment from one of his robe pockets and showed it while eying his firstyear students saying. 'You must know that you are in no way obliged to sign the contract. It is to your own free choice wheather you do or do not want to sign. If you do, you will stay here and I will tell you what this is all about, if you don't, you must leave to your dorm. However then you may come to me anytime if you have changed your mind. Know however, that once you have signed, you cannot withdraw your name from this very parchment. Now, will everyone that do not want to sign the contract raise his or her hand?'

For a shord moment it was silence in the common room, and as none of the students had raised his hand so far the professor continued: 'As long as I read the contents of this parchment you might still decide to leave.' Then he begin slowly to read:

'By signing this contract I bind myself to: 1. Not to tell or show anyone The Secret who hasn't signed the contract. 2. Use the secret to harm anyone within the walls of the school. 3. Act differently around those housemates that haven't chosen to sign the contract, 4. Use The Secret to destroy the schools building and property. 5. Use the spell to mislead another slytherin. And I will aid the Heir to the best of my abillities if pressent. This I solomly swear...'

As Malcolm was paying attention he'd wondered if whatever The Secret may be would reveal him being an Heir, after considdering not to sign the parchment for a mere second he figured that The Secret might indeed aid him as the professor had said.

"Good, the professor continued while wandessly summoning a quill from midair, as none of you have decided to not parttake in this secret, I suggest you one by one come to me to put your full name here. It hasn't to be fancy, just your name will do.'

Malcolm decided it was best to let the others sign first in case it would be revealed him to be the heir, and as the last student had made his way over to the professor, the slender boy stood up and followed the other boys example. When Malcolm however had put the point of the quill to the parchment, something strange, as he was expecting happened.

LORD MALCOLM REGALIS HAINE appeared in curly glyphs on the parchment without the boy writing anything. Then the parchment started to glow, radiating green, black and silver rays of light. They flew up into the air and seemed to form themselves into an item of some sort. As all the students including the professor were gazing to the happening, the item seemed to gain weight and fell out of the air. The boy instinctively extended his hand to catch the item and once he caught it, he saw that it was a pendant with the crest of the slytherin house on it.

When the professor regained his composure he ushered the boy to a corner and whispery asked 'Sir Haine might I see whatever you've caught?' The opal eyed boy nodded and showed the pendant to his head of house. The professor eyed the item attentively from every side possible. Then he asked: 'You knew you are the heir?' The boy nodded, then sighted 'It seems I have to trust you and the other students with not spreading this, but indeed. I am the thirtheenth in line from Lord Slytherin.' The professor inclined his head. 'Then I suppose you should wear that, young Lord.' The boy hesitated for a moment. 'As much as I like to wear this beautiful creation I doubt I like to hang my ancestry on public trees.' The professor thought for a moment, then said 'I believe your ancestor has taken care of that already. Do please hang that around your neck for you are supposed to do so.'

After the boy had hung the pendant around his neck they went back to the other students that were watching them with curiosity. 'I suppose you all have pledged unknowingly your loyalty to young Lord Haine here by signing the contract, since he is the latest heir to our honourable Founder. I figure that you might have considdered it to be a small chance to meet the heir of which you have made promise to aid to the best of your abillities, but as you have already signed the contract before we found out there is no way to get your name of the parchment. Feel content with it or not, but don't forget what you have promised. Anyway, onto the matter of hand...'

The professor drawed his wand and casted a quick privacy ward, after taking another nip from the vial in his hand, he put it down and rolled up the right sleve of his robe revealing his forearm. Then he tapped his wand seemingly six times on the spot under the the inside of his ellbow and a slithering green snake appeared. He eyed the students that ware staring in awe and he said in a quite dramatic manner: 'This is the ingenious invention of our Founder refered as The Secret by all who knows about it. It allows you to do magic without using a wand, because this little fellow here acts in some way as a sort of wand, which is quite advantageous if I say so myself.'

The professor covered the snake totally with this other hand, and when he removed his hand it seemed to be gone. Thereafter he summoned a crate of filled vials from mid air but instead of his wand he used his index finger of his right hand. 'Now I suggest you all take one of these pain repelling potions, since the process of getting one can be quite painful and we wont tempt you to show your weaknesses now would we?'

After all the first years took a vial and drank the contents of it, the professor went on to some other things they needed to know to become a real slytherin. When he was sure the potion had taken effect he called the students one by one forewards and used the Aitosyntypera charm on them which was a spell invented by their founder for this special purpose.

When all the students recieved their Secret the professor went on explaining its abillities and told them to try the Mundi charm without using their wands telling them that it would aid them while navigationing through the castle.

Ais Malcolm did as the professor requested, he casted the spell which was very simple to his likings. As a map of the castle and the grounds appeared he could see tiny dots moving around the map, and as he pointed his index finger to a specific dot there appeared a name besides it. 'Hmm, that will indeed come in handy.' The boy muttered. 'Thanks Lord Ancester.'

The firstyear students experimented abit more with their new abillity unless their head of house said that it was time to seek out their dorms. 'Don't worry, you all have first hour off, but you are expected to enter the breakfast table in time.' he he said. 'Now, I suggest you to go to your dorms. Boys the right stairs are yours, wheras the girls will take the staires left. Once down you will find doors with name lables on them. I am sure you will find out where to sleep, and oh, your luggage have already arrived there. Anyway, Good Night.'

With that the professor stood up, took the now empty vial crat and wandered out of the common room. There were some short 'Good nights' amongst the firstyears and they went down their appropriate stairs to seek out their beds. 


	9. History of Boredness

The next day when Malcolm and his dorm mates sat down on their house table for breakfast, Marcus, their prefect that was seemigly assigned to deal with the firstyears, had handed them their schedules while saying. 'Your DADA class is cancelled for today, and oh, before I forget, Slytherins have off at Thursday afternoon.'

Malcolm took a look at his schedule and asked to his friend 'Now, what is the most boring class of today?' Draco, that had been seated at the boy's right hand smirked and said: 'Obvious History, Father said that one shouldn't pay that much attention to the boring lecture of the stupid ghost that teaches the subject. He assured me that I should just read through the stupid crap Bagshot had written in our corse books, while during class enjoying myself otherwise.'

Blaise interupted, saying: 'Well, I suppose I should bring along some book so I have at least something interestingto do during class.'

Malcolm grinned at the boy's words. 'You spoke up my very thoughts, mate.'

'At least we have a potions class to look forwards to.' Draco said with some kind of smirk on his face that seemingly was a public replacement for a slight smile of his.

After doing a bit more talking and a lot more eating, Malcolm stood up saying 'Well I suppose I should prepare for History then.'

'We too.' The other chorussed while they were standing up. 'Lets make our way back to our dorm.'

When they walked back into the maze of corridors that would lead them to the stone wall that gave entrance to their common room they got to a point where Blaise said: 'We should have reached our common room by now... I would rather not suggest that we have lost the way would I?'

Malcolm took a quick look around and when he noticed they were alone he casted a quick Mundi Charm using his newfound Slytherin abillity. 'Seemingly we turned to the left instead of to the right at the previous crossroads.' he muttered while he turned and walked back to where they went wrong, the other boys trailing him.

When they finally reached the stone wall Malcolm quickly said the password and they went inside, and after they walked down the carpeted stairs that lead to their dorm the opal eyed said: 'Please wait for me here after you have done your business, I need to pay a quick visit to the toilets.' There after he walked to the toilets while his other dorm mates were heading for their dorm.

Once in the toilet room the young slender Heir took a quick look around to make sure that nobody was around. After that he took his shrunken trunk out of his robe pocket and softly parseled the password that was needed to enlarge it. He figured that it would not be such a wise idea if he neede d to use the snake language during class to get something out of his trunk, especially when there were teachers and students around from the other houses. That would betray his ancestry.

Therefore he decided to put all his school belongings into a seperate compartment and put parsel password to only the compartment that held the Dark Arts books that he had bought at Knockturn Alley in the dusty old shop where he had met Draco.

While ordering around his belongings he removed the disguised form of the book of his ancestry, unshrunk it and tapped his wand against it. Then he parseled 'A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot', which made the book change shape to his current course book for, as his friend had told, the most boring class of the day. After he had done soe, he put the book in his school compartment and used the password to reshrink his trunk, to then put it back into his robe pocket before leaving the toilet room.

'That took you long mate.' Draco said while Malcolm was walking towards his friends that were waiting for him. 'I know, sorry to keep you guys waiting'.

'Nah, no probs at all,' Blaise said. 'Anyway is it already time to leave for classes?

'Dunno.' Draco said while quickly looking around. Then he pointed with his right indexfinger in the air and said 'Tempus.' Red numbers apeared showing it to be 10:00 AM. Then he said 'I suppose so, in case we loose our way again.' And with that said they walked up the stairs and went back to their common room to leave for their History of Magic class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they reached the appropriate classroom at the first floor they went in and took a bench in the back of the classroom, and as professor Binns, the stupid ghost according to Draco, was already there, they sat down in silence and withdrewed their books from their trunks. When Draco and Blaise saw however that their friend had actually withdrawed the current course book from his trunk, they frowned in astonishment and whispered. 'You go actually read that during class?' 'I actually do like the subject.' Malcolm replied with a fake grin on his face, making sure he said it loud enough so the teacher could hear it. 'Serious?' Blaise whispered while looking in a curious manner towards his friend, the other nodded replying 'Yes quite, I am pretty interested in the wiggling politics of our society.' Again the others frowned upon the words of their dorm mate but they had seemingly decided to not question the Heir in front of a teacher, and as they opened their books the other slytherins began to file in.

When all the firstyear slytherins were pressent the stupid ghost started his boring lecture. Malcolm and his friends were secretly not paying any attention at all, and after Malcolm had reread the letter of his ancester he turned the page wondering about the contents of the book.

---SALAZARS BOOK- PAGE 3---

'Quinque tabulationis sursum abusque solum, duo statua adsum. Alteruter adduxi lustri leoninus,  
alter addux latentis introitus.  
Adicio mora devexus excanto, respicio, comperi andronis.  
Gradi descensio expiscor draconis statua,  
confabulor'.

As I do reveal now, this secret is First,  
Next come the others, or else you'll be cursed.  
Enchant is no option, but spells may be mend,  
this secret, this riddle, for you to descend.

However a warning, and warnings come first,  
don't rush into something, or you'll get the worst.  
skills will be needed, to seek what is mine,  
a secret for many, for you to untwine.

Be careful when searching, as buildings have eyes,  
If someone discovers, it won't get so nice.  
A friend he might aid you, a foe might betray,  
exposing the secret, and lead you astray.

-----

'What the hell,' Malcolm thought while rereading the few mysterious lines that his ancestor had written on the page in curly green letters. Wondering what it would be all about he figured that he might perhaps ask Draco, perhaps also ask Blaise to help solve the riddle. However as he didn't yet fully trusted Blaise, the blackhaired boy thought it to be a bit to early to inform the other boy, although he had signed the contract thereby promising his loyalty.

At that very moment the stupid ghost that was supposed to teach them, turned his back to the class in order to write something on the blackboard. Malcolm decided to take his chance, he quickly took a piece of parchment and wrote 'Draco, I need to speak with you about something, alone. Any ideas on when and how?' and after a quick glance around he shove the piece of parchment to the other boy.

-----

Draco was reading in one of the Dark Arts books he had bought in Knockturn alley when all of a sudden he caught sight of the piece of parchment that his friend had shoved on his desk. Quickly he took it, read it, and wrote: Dorm, after Lunch, I have an excuse for Blaise.' And he shoved the piece back to where Malcolm was seated.

After another fifteen minute of boring lecture the class was finally over and they went back to the great hall for lunch. 


	10. Draco's promise

After the three dorm mates ate their lunch Draco asked: 'Blaise, can you do me a favor?' The other boy looked up and replied, 'What?' 'I was planning to do some research on the effects and uses of Wartcap in the library, but unfortunately I had promised Father to send an owl, If you could please help me out with this, I really need the information for my project.'

Blaise nodded then said: 'Good mate, but as I have mostly bad luck finding the correct book, perhaps I can use some assistance...'

Malcolm who was listening knew where this was heading to and interupted the other boy saying: 'I am so dearly sorry I cannot come with you mate. I would, if I was able to, but unfortunately I had to few time during the holidays to study the material for potions class, and as I could not allow our head of house to discover that I didn't prepare for the subject, I figure that I should use this short break to at least browse through the first chapter.'

Blaise nodded and said, 'Good, Malcolm, Draco, I shall go and see what I can find, but I can't promise anything ok?'

The blond nodded and said 'Thanks mate, I guess we better go our ways then and meet up before the potions classroom.' Then the three boys stood up from their house table and as Blaise headed in search for the Library, Malcolm and Draco walked back to their dorm. Once there, Draco said:

'That was an awesome excuse of yours. Anyway, what is it that you wanted me to speak about?'

'Rather show, but do keep this a secret.' The heir replied while withdrawing the disguised book from his trunk. 'Here.'

The blond looked at the book entitled 'A history of Magic' in confusion. 'What?'

'It is disguised. Open it.'

As Draco opened the book and quickly scanned the letter on its first page, the boy gasped in shock. 'Bloody hell!'

The other just nodded.

'It isn't a hoax ain't it?'

'Nope.' assured the heir while reaching out to recieve the book. 'There is something however in this book that I wanted you to look at.' he said while turning the page and giving the book back to the blond.

As Draco read through the few lines his expression began to change from shock to puzzlement. 'Bloody Snake! This is Latin if i'm not mistaken. Blaise must be able to read this crap. If I'm right his parrents have taught him the enchanted language.'

'I am so sorry, I didn't want to include him in this little secret,' Malcolm said. 'But that is because I don't really know the boy, and as I don't know him, I was not sure if I could trust him.'

'That is to be understood.' Draco said. 'However, I would not allow anyone to share our dorm with whom I did not trust, and anyway, As Blaise and I have both promised our loyalty to you we won't let you down.'

Malcolm thought for a moment, 'If you can stand in for him, I will trust the fellow, if he however happen to turn out being a traitor, I lay my blame on you my friend.'

Draco nodded and spoke softly yet clearly: 'I hereby solomnly swear, and I do this on my magic, my knowledge, and my life, to Lord Malcolm Haine, which is the heir of the Worshippable Ancester of Hogwarts, Lord Salazar Slytherin, That I do pledge my loyalty to him, and to Lord Salazar Slytherin, and that they'll be the only Lords that I am willing to aid and honour. I also swear that I stand in for Blaise Zabini, which is a dear and loyal friend of mine, that he will keep up with his promise of aiding the pressent Heir, and If he ever happens to perform traitorous actions that can not be forgivven by one of my Lords, that I will personally banish this very person to the realm of the Dead. This I solomnly swear.

It was silence in the dorm. Then Malcolm said while looking to his friend 'You know you shouldn't do that mate.'

The other nodded and said 'I know Lord, but as I already made a promise to aid you, I thought it would be better if i'd made it complete.'

Malcolm thought for a moment, then said, 'These are really big promises Draco. Do you realize that you have just promised to kill your own friend for the sake of me?'

Draco inclined his head 'Yes Lord, but my loyalties lay to you in the first place, as I had promised by signing the contract. I should aid you in any way and to the best of my abillities. Therefore I already decided that if I happpen to serve anyone it should be you and only you and your ancestor. I know exactly what I have just promised and I'll stick with it. '

'If that is your wish.' Malcolm said, 'Know however that I do not like to spread my ancestry amongst random wizards. Call me Lord, if you desire so, but not in public. As for the Slytherins, well, they accidentally found out and that isn't reversable.'

'Yes my Lord.' Draco replied. 'but shouldn't we head to the Potions Class?'

'If it is already time.' Malcolm said using a quick Tempus charm. 'Anyway, we can talk about this and involve Blaise after classes.' Thereafter they left the dorm and headed for their potions class. 


	11. Mora Devexus

Having Potions class from their head of house was fun and after they went to the great hall for breakfast Malcolm ushered his other friends to retreat to their dorm since he was planning to inform Blaise on the book and the riddle therein. Once they went there, Malcolm spoke: 'I am so sorry Blaise that we have lied to you, but there is something we need to show you.'

The other nodded and after Blaise had showed him the book and what was written on its first page, he turned the page and said, 'Now we are here, I was planning on solving this riddle. Draco said it is written in Latin, and that you would probably be able to translate.'

'Hmm, let me take a look at this.' Blaise said while withdrawing a piece of parchment and a inkless quill from his trunk.

As Malcolm gave him the book he looked at it and began to translate.

'Five floors... no. On the fifth floor Two statues present.  
One of the two leads to the lions den.  
The other leads to a hidden entrance.  
cast...

Sorry, I don't know these words.'

'Then go on.' Draco said.

Blaise nodded.

'Cast ? incantation Behind the statue is a corridor Go down and look for a dragon statue and speak with it...

Thats all.'

Malcolm inclined his head thoughtfully 'So you don't know the words of the incantation Blaise?'

Blaise shook his head and said 'No, I don't seem to remind these words.'

'Hmm..they might be the spell name or the incantation itself' Draco opted.

'There might be one way to check this out.' Malcolm said while extending his right index finger. And when he bend over to the book he muttered 'What were these words again?'

'mora devexus!'

Nothing happened

Again he tried 'mora devexus.'

Still nothing happened.

'Might be the name of the incantation then.' Blaise concluded. 'isn't it in our charms course book?'

Draco opened his trunk and withdrew the book and after a short look in its registry he said 'nope, It isn't in here, but there is a spell with ends with Mora, perhaps this works too.'

'What kind of spell is it then mate?' Malcolm asked

Draco did a quick turning of pages and then read:

'Alohomora, charm. A regular locked door cannot withstand the simple yet effective Alohomora charm. However doors that are locked using a fair amount of difficult locking charms cannot be opened using it'.

'Hmm,' Blaise said 'nothing about statues, we might perhaps seek the statue out and try casting spells on it.'

'Yes,' said Draco 'but we wouldn't end up at the entrance of the Gryffindor tower, now would we?'

The other boys smirked when Malcolm said 'well we have fifty percent of a chance.' And Blaise added, 'We should perhaps seek this out before curfew. We woudn't get caught especially not after curfew.'

'You're right mate.' the others said. I suggest taking this book and a few charm books with us, in case the Alohamora spell won't work Give them to me and I'll put them in my trunk and shrink it a bit for easy transportation..'

The others nodded, Draco adding 'Yes Lord.'

-----

It took them a while to end up at the fifth floor of the castle but luckily Salazar's skill aided them in finding their way around. There were not many people around since obvious most of the students were spending their free time in their common room. 'Now we should find a way to cast spells without anyone seeing us. anyone has an idea?'

Draco thought for a while 'We should chose one of the two statues first and go sit on the bench closest by. That way when there is temporarly no one around we would try out spells, plus when we are being watched we can look for the mora devexus charm in our book while acting as if we are doing our homework.'

'Good idea, Draco.' Blaise said, 'now wich should we chose?'

As they walked casually around the floor to examine both of the statues from a closer view

'Lets go for the one of Gregory the Smarmy.' Malcolm said 'This one is more out of sight.'

'Makes sense.' Draco said 'and if there apeares a Gryffindork from behind the statue, we know that it is the other.'

The others nodded and they went for the bench closest to the statue and took a book, and as there was currently none around, they started to throw random spells towards it wandlessly while uttering their incantations as softly as possible.

After Alohamora, Wingardium Leviosa, and lots of other spells didn't work the three dorm mates almost lost hope to reveal the hidden statue.

'Perhaps it is the other statue, we should try the spells on the other too.' Draco said.

Malcolm inclined his head, but Blaise sat there on the bench reading in his charm course book.

'Blaise we go check out the other statue, are you coming along?' Malcolm asked.

'Wait a sec.' Blaise said absent minded. Then he pointed his index finger to the statue and uttered 'Locomotor Statua.' while drawing his finger to the left side.

As a soft pop could be heard the statue smoothly slided to the side.

'Wow Blaise.' Draco said in admiration, but Malcolm ushered them to come over and once they had entered, he pointed his finger to the opening and uttered 'finite' which resulted in the statue to be sliding back in place.

Uttered darkness came over them when the statue fell back into place. 'Blaise, you are a genius.' the heir said towards mentioned dorm mate, and as blaise blushed slightly due to the compliment, he was glad it was to dark for the others to see it. When the boy felt that the blush went from his face he casted a quick lumos and suggested the others to do the same so that it would be easier to find their way around.

As they followed the corridor they finaly reached the dragon statue that was mentioned in the book of Salazar, and as the heir approached it, he began speaking to it...

But obvious nothing happened.

'Try using parseltongue.' Draco opted, and as the heir did so, the statue began talking back.

'a long time I have slumbered, waiting here to be waken up by an heir.' it parseled. 'No of them has yet found me, and as you are the first, you are worth the power that my creator has wanted me to guard. You, and the two friends that are with you, may enter, and with that the statue slided to the side revealing the entrance to a room.' 


	12. The Octagon Room

As Malcolm and his friends entered the room behind the dragon statue, the heir noticed that it had the shape of an octagon. Then he suddenly thought of somthing and casted the Mundi charm to see if their location could be viewed by anyone using the spell.

'Good idea.' Blaise commented, 'we should make sure that we don't get caught.'

Malcolm just stared to the map that hung there in the air, sometimes pointing to dots if there were three in the same room. 'hmm,' he muttered, 'it seems that we are displayed as being in dungeon 5. Hopefully none is looking for us.'

'At least we have not vanished from the building.' Draco said just before his friend uttered a quick 'finite' that resulted in the map to disappear.

Then the heir took a good look around in the room where they were standing. On three of the eight walls of the room hung shelves that hold books, quills, vials, and other curious looking items. Also there were three sides on which rich and artistic cabinets were standing, and on another side was a desk located. In the middle of the room was a cauldron set up on a petroleum burner. A piece of parchment was laying on the desk and Malcolm walked through the room to retrieve it. After he had done he looked at it and noticed that text was appearing in the same handwriting he recognized from the book of his ancestor.

To THE HEIR THAT FOUND ME.

See this room with all that is in it as my gift for during your stay at Hogwarts. I must say that you are worthy to make use of it since you unraveled the first riddle. Do not decline it, since I have my reasons to grant you this, which will become obvious to you during the course of your education. There are many secrets to the room, secrets that I will tell you about once you are ready for them, but the first that you need to know is that the pendant with the Slytherin crest on it acts like a voice and touch activated portkey to this room, just grab it and say 'Heir of Slytherin' in parseltongue. You also can portkey trusted friends along if they take a hold on you. Once here it will portkey you (back) to any location you know, just parsel where you want to go to. Also, I suggest you learn more of its secrets by reading the book that I have left in the drawer of the desk. There is also another book in the desk that I want you to read. Please retrieve them. After you have done so, I suggest that you portkey back to your dorm to make sure you don't raise suspicion.

Faithfuly,

Your Ancester (1113 AD)

After reading the letter Malcolm put the parchment back on the desk, opened its drawer and retrieved the books that were written about, shunk them wandlessly before putting them in his robe pocket and thereafter he went back to his friends saying: 'We will go back to our dorm now.'

'Good mate.' the other boys said before turning back to walke out of the room.

'Wait.' Malcolm said, while tucking out his pendant 'Blaise, Draco, grab my left arm.'

Mentioned boys shared a look of puzzlement, but did as was asked, and after they had grabbed the left arm of the slender boy, then the heir parseled 'to my dorm.'

-----

Once back at their dorm Blaise asked 'what the hell was that mate?'

'Portkey.' Malcolm said while fishing the retrieved books out of his robe pocket to then unshrink them. 'I suggest at least one of us go show his face in our common room so we don't raise suspiction.'

'I'll go My Lord.' Draco offered.

'Tempus' Blaise casted to see if it was still before curfew. When he saw it was still quite early he said 'I figure I should go to the library to seek out the information on Wartcap for Draco.'

Draco grinned 'Forget about that mate, I just needed to talk with Lord Malcom after lunch about the book. No need to go look for it.'

Blaise smirked 'Clever excuse mate, anywhere, how about a game of wizards chess? We can play in the common room.'

'Ooh, I am gonna beat you.' Draco said while getting his chess set out of his trunk. 'Anyway, Lord, what were you planning to do?'

'I was wanting to sceme through these books, anyhow, if someone asks if I am still living, tell them I am doing my homework.'

The other boys nodded and after they both had retreved their chess sets they left the room for a game of chess. 


End file.
